in your dreams!
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: basically, mustang is really funny when he believes he's actually become the furor. no flames! "have i died and gone to heaven?" mustang yelled....


Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist, or else I'd saved time and effort and made the anime like the manga the first time. But enjoy the story. I've been in the car going to Utah, which is like half way across the country, so of course I'm bored. And when I'm bored, I tend to get weird ideas. Oh well! X3

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roy Mustang really hated paperwork. And he really hated the fact that Riza was watching his every move, ready to shoot, if he fell asleep.

"Curse that Bradley for not letting me get a stamp with my signature on it." Roy thought to himself. "I'm sure if I fell asleep for a minute, I'd be more motivated to do all of it…"

Before he knew it, Roy heard a faint "I'll be back" From Riza.

"Finally!" Roy mumbled to himself before pulling out an emergency pillow from his desk and laying his head down to take a short nap.

When he woke up, Mustang couldn't believe his eyes. There was…a _miniskirted_ officer none other than Riza Hawkeye in his office. Oh sure, he'd dreamed about it several times, but never once had he seen her on a regular day in a skirt. That was reserved solely for missions undercover. She didn't even say anything about him sleeping or the emergency pillow! He excused himself to leave, obviously noticing Riza's long legs as he walked out.

"What happened here? Lieutenant Hawkeye is never one to wear a miniskirt voluntarily. She didn't even have a disgusted look on her face. What the heck happened? I just fell asleep for a minute…. That's it! I'm asleep!" mustang thought to himself.

He ran down the hall, to saw officers, women and even some civilian women everywhere in miniskirts.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Mustang suddenly yelled out, causing all the officers in the hallway to stare at him.

There was an awkward pause that filled the air. Suddenly, Sheska stepped out and stood before mustang.

"Furor Mustang, what's wrong? It _was_ your idea to make every female officer in the military wear a miniskirt. Although, I do feel sorry for the girls up north." She shivered.

"Wait, I'm the furor? When did this happen? What happened to Bradley?" Mustang burst out with questions.

"Here, let me escort you to your office sir. Colonel Hawkeye can tell you any thing you need to know, and today's schedule." A kind smiled boy noted.

When Mustang got back to his office, he saw the whole gang. They had all been promoted when he became furor, according to the gentleman. Riza was a colonel now; Armstrong was promoted to a lieutenant colonel. Fuery, Falman, and even Havoc were there. The ones that surprised him the most was Ed and Winry. The gentleman that had escorted him in was the last to enter, letting Black Hayate in.

"What is this all about?" Roy asked after a couple minutes of standing.

"Why, we just wanted to celebrate your rise to the top, sir. We even got a picture of Hughes, so he could be here too." Armstrong was the first to speak, almost crying at the thought of the fallen comrade from so long ago.

"Who's this?" Mustang pointed to the boy who was the last to enter.

"Don't you know, sir? That's my brother, Al." Edward smiled.

"Where did you find the philosopher's stone?" Mustang whispered.

"It was from Bradley. In the final battle. Ed's got his life to owe you, since you saved him. And I'm just as grateful." Winry Finished.

"Hahaha! I knew it! After years of hard work and sneaky business, I've finally risen to the top!" Mustang stopped. "Wait, then how come I can't remember any of this happening?"

They all pointed to Armstrong, as he stepped up, looking as sad as a little lost puppy dog.

"I'm sorry, sir. Miss Hawkeye tried to stop me, but I was just so happy, I hugged you and broke your back. They gave you some powerful stuff, and it must have affected your memories." Armstrong concluded.

"You've got some fan mail, as well, sir." Fuery handed him a letter with little hearts on it.

He ripped open the envelope only to find a little piece of paper. He slowly unfolded it and read it through.

_"Dear Mustang,_

_I've made up a little poem for you, and I hope you like it. My mom runs the flower shop you like to go to sometimes. Here goes!_

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_Ha ha, we tricked you!_

_Love, Elizabeth, Kate, and the other girls_

Mustang looked up to see everyone in the room smirking, before he knew it, they tied and gagged him, put him in a chair. They all stepped aside while Edward smiled and quickly grabbed mustang's gloves out of his desk.

"Thanks for the gift, mustang. They're just my size." Edward smirked again.

They all headed out of the room for what seemed to be an eternity. When Hawkeye came back into the room, he almost cried out of loneliness. She was steering with a giant cart full of paper. All of the others came with carts about the same size, all chalk full of paper. Mustang was about to ask when Hawkeye answered his question for him.

"Here you go, sir. You missed all this paper work while you were out, so you should probably get started right away." Hawkeye nonchalantly mentioned as she handed him a pen.

That's the last thing mustang could remember. When he woke up, he was still at his desk, and Hawkeye was still gone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when she walked back in. Roy quickly found his pen and pretended to have been working the whole entire time; however, he forgot to put away his pillow. He looked around the room, to find all the horrible paperwork gone. When he opened his drawer, his gloves were still there too.

"That's a relief. At least full metal didn't get my gloves. Who knows what kind of misery he could give the people with them." Mustang sighed.

"Why would Edward have your gloves, sir?" Hawkeye asked, as if she didn't know.

"Never mind that. It must have been a dream. Now, to get something to eat" Mustang got up.

There was a shot that just missed his head by a couple of inches. Riza was back in her regular uniform, with a tray of food from the cafeteria.

"I left to get you some lunch, and here I find you asleep." Riza sighed and nodded her head.

Roy got to eating, grateful for the break. Little did he know, just outside of his hearing range, Ed, Al, and Winry were laughing with the rest of the officers, thanking all the females for helping before they got back into their uniforms.

"Did I do alright?" Sheska asked.

"Awesome. Thanks for helping us. Now you might want to get back to work before too many higher ups hear about this." Winry answered.

Ed, Al and Winry were laughing about the look on Mustang's face all the way back to Risembol.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

How did you like it? Do you see the little button that says "review" at the bottom of the page? It's begging to be pressed! I'd like to see that this wave of boredom was worth something. Thanks!! Kudos to anyone who does!!


End file.
